1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an engaging mechanism for freely detachably engaging two members with each other.
2. Related Art
An engaging mechanism is used for freely detachably engaging two members with each other. FIG. 1 shows an example of widely-used conventional engaging mechanisms. The engaging mechanism shown in FIG. 1 includes an engaging member 102 provided to a first member and an engaged member 104 provided to a second member. The engaging member 102 has an engaging main part 106 and an engaging claw part 108 formed on the engaging main part 106. The engaged member 104 is formed with an engaged part 110 that the engaging claw part 108 engages. The engaging claw part 108 has a planar engaging surface 112 that extends perpendicular to the engaging main part 106. Also, the engaged part 110 has a planar engaged surface 114 that extends parallel to and confronts the engaging surface 112.
The engaging member 102 is moved in a direction indicated by an arrow 116 or 118 relative to the engaged member 104, for example. When the engaging member 102 is moved in the direction indicated by the arrow 118, then the engaging claw part 108 of the engaging member 102 passes over the engaged part 110 of the engaged member 104, and then the engaging surface 112 of the engaging claw part 108 engages the engaged surface 114 of the engaged part 110. In this engaging state, the engaging surface 112 is in surface-to-surface contact with the engaged surface 114. On the other hand, when the engaging member 102 is moved in the direction indicated by the arrow 116, the engaging main part 106 and the engaging claw part 108 of the engaging member 102 elastically deform rightward in FIG. 1, and the engaging claw part 108 is disengaged from the engaged part 110. As a result, the engaging state is released.
Japanese Patent-Application Publication No. HEI-8-228811 discloses a different type of engaging mechanism, which is used for fasteners and includes a hook-shaped piece 122 shown in FIGS. 2(a) to 2(c). The hook-shaped piece 122 is integrally formed on a base member 120 and has an upright part 124 extending upward from the base member 120 and a curved part 126 formed on an end of the upright part 124. A first reinforcing rib 128 and a second reinforcing rib 130 are formed at either side of the upright part 124. The first reinforcing rib 128 is formed higher than the second reinforcing rib 130. With this configuration, when a loop member 132 is moved in a direction indicated by an arrow 134, the hook-shaped piece 122 elastically deforms as shown in FIG. 2(c). As a result, the loop member 132 is disengaged from the curved part 126 of the hook-shaped piece 122.